kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakimori Academy Sings
Sakimori Academy Sings (歌う咲森学園 Utau Sakimori Gakuen) is the 5th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on May 10, 2013. Detailed Synopsis With their blackmail keeping the ARUS and Dorssian forces at bay, the Sakimori students enjoy an out-of-place peace aboard Module 77 albeit unaware of its dangerously high power consumption. Elsewhere, Dorssian Führer Amadeus K. Dorssia allies his forces together with a show of power. While exploring the depths of Module 77, L-elf makes a discovery when the electrical grid shuts down due to the overworked weather system. Despite being locked in the Valvrave 01 hangar, Takumi Kibukawa explains the problem with Yūsuke being the only other person to comprehend. Raizō then drags Yūsuke to the heights of the Module to reset the system, eventually finding the switch when the latter falls through the battle-damaged floor. The chilly climate also begins dampening the spirits of the Sakimori girls to the point where Takahi and her clique start assigning blame on Shōko and Saki. As Haruto tries to stop the fighting, the tension immediately eases when Yūsuke successfully restores the Module's power. Afterwards the Sakimori students broadcast a music video over the WIRED network to assure the world of their well-being while also gaining support and international aid in the process. Haruto and Saki later use the Valvrave 01 to start exploring the depths of Module 77, where L-elf guides them to a hangar containing four more Valvrave Units. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "Once week has passed since Shoko's declaration of independence. The armies of Dorssia and ARUS reverted to glaring at each other. As result, Module 77 was left in peace, almost anticlimactically. We decided on rules to live by, and we're getting by somehow. Now...with few adults around, we're enjoying this nerveland very much, but...Things with Shoko have totally returned to how they were before." : Haruto "Gentlemen! What is a nation? What is the thing that is most necessary for all citizens, that they strive for? It is life. Both freedom and equality exist only because there is life. Whithout power, you cannot uphold justice or enforce politics. A nation is power. We must not forget the tragedy of Bloody Thrursday. Change the future. Build upon the spilled blood of your lost countrymen. Bring Dorssia absolute victory! Blitzendegen!" : Amadeus K. Dorssia "This is beyond JIOR's...No...Beyond humanity's technological level by far. Dr Tokishima...what kind of devil did you make a contract with?" : Takumi "I made a page for accepting donations. Money is important, isn't it? You can exchange it for food and medecine, even hire mercenaries with it." "You have like seven hundred million online friends in total, you know!" : Kyuma "It's probably an error in the environmental system. The electromagnetic field from the pulse coil's current must be affecting other systems, and it caused the central temperature controls to malfunction. I think it's trying to set the whole module's season to winter. Basically, the pulse coil's electromagnetic field is interfering-" : Takumi "-so there's triangular resonance, right?" "That's because I love machines." "All profesionals are otaku, you know." : Yusuke "Don't say irresponsible things. You were the one who got us into this in the first place, right?" : Takahi "You are an idiot. You all went along with her decision. That's your own responsability." : Saki "The wound from when you got shot, I think it's-" : Yusuke "Forget it, just do your thing. The other guys are still in trouble, aren't they? I've had enough of this! I done with watching my friends die!" : Raizo "One, Two, three. Yes! Jingle bells, jingles bells, jingle all the way!" "If you sing, your body's gonna warm up, and then your heart will warm up, too, I think." : Shoko "Wait! Let's...Can we keep this between the two of us? I just...I don't want anyone else to turn into what I've become." : Haruto "Sure. In return, then...Let's be alone together." : Saki Notes Category:Season 1